Wonderful Wonders of the Wonderland Pirates
by TripsFallsAndDies
Summary: The Wonderland Pirates are well aware that setting a marine ship on fire was NOT a good idea. But with a pyromaniac for a captain, a hot tempered chef, a tea obsessed first mate, a lazy doctor, a time loving navigator, an occasional hitchicker, and twins with opposite personalities for shipwrights, things are never as easy as they should be!


Hello there readers~ This is a heavily redone version of The Wonderland pirates first chapter. A special thanks to Not Another Bad End for pointing out some mistakes and for helping me rewrite this. Also, Thanks to CaptainCommanderLucy for helping me come up with idea's :3

* * *

_**Chapter: Premonition**_

"I refuse to accept this! Let me down Sabla! I'm commanding you as your captain!" A young woman who was rapidly losing her purple ponytail struggled against her captor, trying and failing to get loose from 'Sablas' Iron grip.. "I have to go back-!"

"I promised to get you out alive! Don't you dare waste this!" 'Sabla' snarled back, her voice full pain, as she leapt over a knot of Marine foot soldiers fighting with an assortment of pirates.

"I don't give a crap what you promised! I'm never leaving without that perso-" She was abruptly cut off by a harsh loss of air as Sabla stopped short and hopped backwards to avoid a falling chunk of ice the size of an industrial refrigerator.

She gasped for breath as Sabla froze and reached for the calvary sabre strapped to her side, sizing up an oncoming squad of Marines.

"Really?! The one time my sword breaks..." Sabla hissed when upon noticing that her sword was a stub.

Ever Practical, she hurled the useless bit of metal into a random Marine face with enough force to drop him cold.

"Do you think I want to flee like a coward and leave that person!?" Sabla drew the metal sabre scabbard from her belt and struck an opportunistic Marine across the face with a crack that would've made a major league slugger proud.

"One person alone has no chance in this mess!" The captain replied with her best attempt at forced calm, as they continued towards the small boat anchored in the harbors mouth.

"You don't think I know that?!" Sabla choked back a what her captain belatedly recognized as a sob from her "Sword Hobo", and proceeded to jump off an ice boulder and tumble onto the deck of their ship.

They landed in a heap and ignored the concerned calls of the rest of the Jabberwocky's crew in favor of fighting, as the captain attempting to jump overboard and being restrained by

"You don't know anything. I refuse to leave until _that person is safe...!_"

"Captain Lucy. Listen to me. This is buying us time to escape. Sabla cried in more ways than one as the crew shifted from 'defend the ship' to 'don't let the Captain catch you on fire.' around them.

"N-no... Y-you mean. .."

("_Go Lulu! I'll be right behind you! Don't look back! GO!"_)

"Liar! You're a liar!" A silent sob, and the captain's surrondings exploded into flame, leaving charred deck.

("_Sabla. I'm going to hold them off. Take Lucy and get the hell outta here. Everybody else is pulling out too_.")

"Dee! Dum! Weigh anchor!" Sabla shouted.

"On it!" A blonde boy and girl with orange eyes in eerily identical faces shouted back from the crow's nest.

("_Haha! You two have such weird nicknames! Oddly enough they fit our theme! Think we can get them on your wanted posters?_")

"Chris! Set course! Follow everyone else!"

"Already on it! By the way, you're LATE!" A younger teen with black hair and green eyes complained as he held a log pose up to the sun.

("_Lulu! I finally managed to get Chris to accept that you are just a habitually late person! Hehe~ Maybe he'll complain less now_!")

"Noah! Check on Cap'n Lucy's wounds!" Sabla accepted a heavy cutlass from a passing twin and walked to the railing that faced the battle

"Gotcha." The silver haired man narrowed brown eyes at his patient hefted her into his arms to take her below deck to the infirmary, ignoring the bullet that vaporized the doorframe next to his left ear.

("_Hey Noah! How do you work a crossbow? Will you teach me? Oh, here's the herbs you mentioned! I found some in town! Oh, just ignore the blood and glitter, it should all wash off_.")

"Sabla..? What could freak Captain Lucy out to the point where she would try to jump ship?" Chris asked softly as he unfurled the mainsail.

("_Don't worry captain~ I'll be there soon! Just think of this as a head start for you to get to the ship!_")

"... ..." Sabla gripped her cutlass hilt with white fingers.

"...Sabla?" Chris asked again. "I haven't seen..."

("_Keep them safe, will ya?"_) The smile accompanying those words would let Sabla know that she had failed again. And this time she wouldn't be easily forgiven.

* * *

Yay! Chapter one is redone. I'm excepting Oc's for our crews main enemy at the moment. Please include a general description and likes, dislikes, quirks, ect.

Thanks for reading!

~TripsFallsAndDies


End file.
